Wonderbolt Initiation
by Roman Empire
Summary: When Leon Emerald heads home with Spitfire, he gets more than he originally bargained for. Both characters are pseudo-anthropomorphized. Details are inside. Original author is KovuTheLion15. All credit goes to him.


**Originally by KovuTheLion15, I adopted it after his parents found out he was writing... sexy stuff. For the sake of not letting the stories die, here they are:**

**Hello everypony! :D**

**I know, updating another story again, so soon? Even I'm shocked, I've got exams coming up. Anyway, here's a basic summary of the story you are (hopefully) about to read:**

**Leon Emerald, (My OC) has become a Wonderbolt. Spitfire offers to take him back to her apartment for a more quiet celebration, because seeing as though she had been training Leon for the last four months, she knows that he's generally quite quiet. It's mid December however, and when they get back to the apartment, Leon is freezing. Spitfire comes up with an idea to warm him up...**

**Now, there are a few things I should point out before you begin. This story is anthropomorphic, so yes, they are human. HOWEVER, they still have pony characteristics. For example, Spitfire would have arms, legs, and boobs, like a human. But, she still has her wings (because she's a pegasus) and she still has a tail. Get my drift? Good! Let's get cracking!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, it's characters, yada yada yada. Oh, and check out the inspiration for this story: It's called Shower Break by Phantasizer. It's fucking awesome, check it out! :D**

**Oh, and one more thing: This had another inspriation. There is a scene in this from the film Scott Pilgrim Vs The World. A shout out to anypony who gets it! :D**

**Wonderbolt Initiation**

Leon Emerald stared into the mirror of the stallion's locker room, trying his best not to think of the task of which he was about to face.

Four months. Leon could not lose this now. Four months, Leon had been training to get into the Wonderbolts. For four months, Leon had been in the Wonderbolts new selection process: two hundred and fifty candidates over four months. The rules were simple: last one standing became a Wonderbolt. But here was the catch.

There was one more test.

Leon had pushed himself, worked himself to physical and mental perfection. He looked himself up and down. His muscles were more defined, his wings showed great power and strength. He had been pushed on speed, aerial acrobatics, flexibility, power, strength. Leon had passed them all.

But, if everything that the Bolts could cover had been covered, what more was there?

Leon sat down on the bench in the locker room. He flicked his long, chocolate brown hair out of his face, and bit his bottom lip. He was nervous.

Very nervous.

What made it worse, was that he had not even been told what the final test was. But he knew he had been prepared for it. He had been trained by all of them; Spitfire, Soarin', all the Wonderbolts. Everything they had taught him was leading up to this moment.

Last one standing... That's gotta mean something. Leon thought. He was not going to train for four months to lose it all now.

No way. Leon was to stubborn for that.

A knock sounded on the door. Leon stood up.

"Yeah."

Spitfire, the gorgeous, light orange haired Wonderbolt walked into the room. Her tail swished behind her as she walked.

"I know this is the stallion's locker room, but I had to check if you're OK." She asked, looking at her friend.

Spitfire had grown attached to Leon. He wasn't like all the other jerks who had come to the camp just to get a glimpse at her body. Leon was different. He was kind, compassionate, and like her, he had a desire to win. She looked at Leon intently. He was wearing his normal training kit; a blue and gold jumpsuit, with the name Leon Emerald stitched onto the back. Every candidate had got one. He was also wearing golden goggles atop his head, similar to the ones she wore.

Leon, however, was too busy looking at Spitfire. Not her body, you understand. Her outfit. Like every other time he had seen her, she was wearing her Wonderbolt jumpsuit, her wings curled up neatly on her back.

The very thing Leon so dearly wanted.

Leon realised he had not responded to Spitfire. He almost spluttered his answer.

"I'm fine ma'am." He said, looking straight ahead.

"Leon, we've been over this. You can call me Spitfire. Seriously, I hate it when everypony gets formal." Spitfire replied, rolling her eyes.

Leon only nodded.

"If you're sure you're fine, you need to report to the main stadium in five minutes. You'll do fine Leon, I'm sure of it."

Leon watched Spitfire go, her tail whipping out of sight as she walked out. Spitfire closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes.

She felt horrible. After training Leon, after watching Leon progress into the stallion he was now, she couldn't believe that she could be the one to end it all.

"Welcome everypony, to the Wonderbolt camps final test! Please welcome, the Wonderbolts!"

The Wonderbolts flew out of the tunnel, closely aligned, with Spitfire at the lead. They split into six separate lines smoke trails emitting behind them. Together, they took off higher into the sky, before spelling W.B in the air. Soarin' and the other four members flew to a private box, while Spitfire landed next to a four hundred athletics track which sat in the middle of the stadium.

The announcer continued on.

"And put your hooves together for the final candidate of the Wonderbolts selection program: Leon Emerald!"

Here we go! Leon thought to himself. Giving his wings a powerful flap, he took off and out into the cold, nippy, mid-winter air. He did a quick lap of the stadium as the crowd roared with approval. Some of the crowd was his fellow candidates, and his friends waved to him as he flew over them. The other spectators were either Wonderbolt fans, or citizens of Canterlot who had come to watch. Leon finished his lap and landed gratefully next to Spitfire. He managed a shaky smile, which Spitfire returned.

"Now, Leon has not been told what his final test is. Remember, if he passes this test, he will become an official member of the Wonderbolts!"

The crowd cheered and whistled. Leon, however, did not feel so confident.

"His final test is this. He must beat the Wonderbolt captain, Spitfire, in a four hundred meter race!"

The crowd roared again and Leon looked at Spitfire, shocked.

"Race you? I haven't got a chance!" Leon said, his wings drooping.

Spitfire looked at him, and cupped his chin with her hand. They were about the same height, so they were on eye level.

"Leon, listen to me. I've been telling you for four months that you can do anything if you set your mind to it. Now prove to me that I haven't been wasting my breath."

Leon looked unsure, but he walked towards the start line, Spitfire by his side. When at the line, he quickly stretched his body and wings.

He thought about his chances. Not high, considering Spitfire was insanely quick, but Leon realised he did have one advantage. Although Spitfire was quick, she wasn't very good at her starts. Leon knew this because he had always watched her. Quick, but slow to start. Leon knew now he had one chance. Get of that line with every ounce of speed and strength he could muster.

"Take your positions!" The commentator said. A flag waving pony had come to the side of the track so they could start the race.

Leon glanced sideways at Spitfire. She was not looking at him. Leon put on his determination face, lowered his goggles onto his eyes, and bent into a start position. He tensed his body and raised his wings into a ready position. Next to him, Spitfire had done the same, her breasts drooping ever so slightly as she bent over, her wings tensed and ready to strike. She could hear the wolf whistles from the numerous stallions in the crowd. Closing her eyes, she focused on the race. Friend or not, Leon was not going to beat her. He could beat her, she was sure of that, but she had that feeling again. She didn't want to lose.

Leon exhaled sharply as the pony with the flag raised it.

"On your marks!"

Leon closed his eyes.

"Get set!"

His heart beat in his neck, his adrenaline coming thick and fast, his eyes snapped open.

This. Was it.

"GO!"

Leon thrust himself forward with astonishing speed, leaving Spitfire behind. He knew she would catch up, but Leon had the advantage. Flapping his powerful wings, he got the lead.

For now.

After two hundred meters, Spitfire was catching him. Leon willed himself to move faster. He could hear Spitfire's wings beating against the wind as the powerful pegasus raced to catch up.

On the final straight, Spitfire drew level. The two sped towards the line, Leon gritting his teeth as he pushed and pushed.

"COME ON!" He yelled at himself. He darn't look sideways at Spitfire. It would give her the advantage. Suddenly, Leon felt strength from unknown depths. He flapped his wings one final time and drew ahead as they crossed the line. Leon stopped suddenly and raised a hand into the air, grinning hugely.

"And Leon Emerald wins!" the announcer shouted.

Spitfire felt elated. Although she had wanted to win, she knew Leon deserved it. She ran toward him, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Well done Leon!" She said.

"Thanks... Spitfire." Leon replied, as he stood, mesmerised in her brilliant orange eyes. The two stood still for a few seconds, but to them, it felt like hours. Spitfire could feel a knot in her stomach which she had never felt before.

I wonder... She thought.

The other Wonderbolts descending upon her broke her chain of thought as they came down with a plastic bag. Spitfire was handed a microphone by Soarin'. Evidently, she was the one to do the honours.

"Leon Emerald. You have showed us all great skill. You have the talent to be the next Wonderbolt. And for this, I present to you this. Your very own Wonderbolt jumpsuit."

Leon took the package from Soarin', and held it up to the crowd. The crowd screamed it's approval. Leon suddenly remembered something. He lowered his voice and spoke softly to Spitfire.

"I thought you hated it when everypony got formal."

Spitfire chuckled.

"Shh."

Leon slid his T-shirt over his head as he finished changing. He was now out of his training jumpsuit, and was into some casual clothes; some blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Leon was simple like that. It was how he was.

Throwing his rucksack over his back, which contained his new Wonderbolt jumpsuit, he walked towards the door. As he opened it, he came face to face with Soarin'.

"Hey Leon!" He said, smiling.

"Hey Soarin'." Leon replied, returning the smile.

"Fancy coming to the pub with us to celebrate? Drinks are on us."

Leon didn't really fancy it. He was the quiet type, always had been. He wasn't great around people, but when he was performing, he felt really confident. It was strange. But Leon didn't want to hurt Soarin's feelings. He quickly looked, searching for a way out. It came in the form of Spitfire, who was leaving quite briskly.

"Uhh, Spitfire wanted to talk to me. Sorry. Another time?"

Soarin' just nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

Leon turned and ran after Spitfire. He caught her running out the door.

"Spitfire!" He called.

The woman turned on him. She was dressed in a thick winter jacket and skin tight jeans, in order to keep the warmth in. She smiled at Leon, her tail flowing and wings flapping in greeting.

"Hey. Wanna come back to mine for a quiet drink? I know what you're like."

"Sounds great." Leon said, shivering. He was only wearing a T shirt and it was the middle of December! What was he thinking?

Spitfire quickly lead the way toward the apartment. Leon asked a question.

"Spitfire, how come you don't just fly home?"

Spitfire shrugged casually.

"I like to walk, take things slow. Makes quite a change from my normal daily routine."

Leon nodded. This seemed like quite a reasonable explaination.

Mercifully, the walk was not far. All the while, Spitfire would watch Leon with curiosity. She wondered why she had got that knot in her stomach in the stadium. More importantly, why did she still have it?

I know I like Leon, but do I ... like him like him?

And with every glance she stole at him, she was sure of her answer.

Yes. She was attracted to him.

Upon reaching her apartment, she quickly opened the door and Leon followed her inside. She flicked the heating on and quickly stripped herself of her jacket and boots. Leon watched her do it while he took off his own trainers, and placed his rucksack on top of his trainers.

Underneath her jacket, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt. Because this shirt was white, you could see her orange bra. Leon kept this to himself as he sat at her kitchen table. He was still shivering.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure." Leon answered, smiling.

"What kind?" The pegasus asked.

"There's more than one kind of tea?" Leon said, his tone disbelieving.

Spitfire opened a cupboard, and began to read.

"We have blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffel, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comment and... earl grey."

Leon raised a eyebrow in humour.

"Did you make some of those up?"

Spitfire grinned and giggled.

"Think I'll have Sleepy-time." She said.

"Sounds good."

Within minutes, two cups full of steaming tea were on the table. Spitfire tilted her head in concern. Leon was still shivering.

"I'll go get you a blanket."

Spitfire left the room, and Leon tried to relax, but to no avail. He could still feel her presence. Leon felt something for Spitfire. It wasn't full blown feelings, more of quiet crush. Of course, acting on it was just silly. She wouldn't want anything to do with him. Why would she? She was high flyer, in the fast lane, and what was he? The newbie, a rookie. Never gonna happen.

Minutes passed, and Spitfire had still not returned. Where was she?

Standing up, he felt slightly nervous as he made his way through the apartment, searching for the Wonderbolt. He finally found her in her bedroom, where she was taking her top off. Leon gasped, giving away his position. Spitfire looked over her shoulder.

"Dude, I'm changing!" Spitfire said.

"Sorry!" Leon exclaimed. He covered his eyes with his hands, his wings shuffling against his back nervously, his chocolate brown tail almost tucked between his legs like a dog. "Sorry, I was just cold, and I didn't know where you had gone..."

"Shh." She said. Her voice seemed to be getting closer. "There, does that help?"

Even through his T shirt, Leon could feel the warmth that begun to spread through his body.

"Mmm." Leon groaned gratefully. "That's warm. What is that?" He asked. His interest now caught, he opened his eyes.

He was inches from Spitfire's face, her lips close to his.

"Oh... Okay." Leon said.

Spitfire closed the gap and kissed Leon tenderly on the lips. It was a hesitant kiss, like she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. In truth, she wasn't sure.

Leon stood, wide eyed. His dream girl just kissed him!

Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Leon thought. He stood transfixed to the spot. Then, he made up his mind.

Putting a hand behind her head and the other stroking her back and wings, her pulled her into another kiss. This one was more forceful, more passionate than the previous, and Spitfire took up the challenge with gusto. The two kissed passionately, for a while, toying with each others tastes and playing with the other's tails. Leon was curling Spitfire's around his fingers. He loved doing that. Eventually, Spitfire broke the kiss.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

Spitfire swallowed, than spoke her mind.

"Make love to me."

Leon's eyes popped out on stalks.

"Are you serious?" He asked. He was hesitant. After all, he was only just eighteen, and a twenty-one year old woman was asking him to make love to her. Not to mention it was his first time, if he could pull it off.

"Yes, Leon, I'm deadly serious."

Leon toyed with the idea. Could he imagine himself making love to Spitfire, a girl pretty much all stallions wanted?

Of course not. She was way out of his league.

But on the flip side of the coin, she was offering him her body. Those chances don't come around everyday, and Leon might not get another chance like this one.

It was now or never.

"Alright."

Spitfire's eyes gleamed and she pulled him into yet another kiss. She pulled his shirt over his head, rubbing her hands over his muscular chest. Dear Celestia, was he well built. Leon, however, was working on Spitfire's bra. He was having difficulty undoing the clasp.

"Come on..." He muttered. Spitfire kissed him on the collarbone, being completely patient. She knew that this was likely Leon's first time. This was expected.

Eventually, Leon undone the bra. He slid it from her shoulders delicately, stroking her soft, muscular arms as he did so, and tossed it aside. Spitfire worked her way down Leon's body, making sure to rub her breasts against him. Now Leon could see why all the other stallions had had their tongues hanging out their mouths. They were big. At least, what, an D? Easily. She reached his jeans, and without a seconds hesitation, she dropped his jeans. His boxers still hung around his waist, but not for long. With a tug, they left his body as well.

Spitfire took a moment to look at Leon's cutie mark. It was a winged emerald, and a star embedded in the emerald. Her eyes travelled over the cutie mark, and her eyes gleamed lustfully as her gaze came to rest on his fully erect cock. She was now on her knees. She grasped it with a gentle, but firm grip, causing Leon to gasp in pleasure. Leon groaned and closed his eyes as Spitfire began to stoke his cock with soft fingers. Leaning forward, she licked the tip, and Leon's eyes shot open.

"Ahhh..." Leon moaned.

Taking his cock in her mouth, Spitfire began a bobbing motion with her head. Occasionally, she would swirl her tongue around Leon's shaft.

"S-Spitfire..." Leon managed to utter. He was breathless already, pleasure crashing over him like an ocean wave. He hadn't a clue what was happening, but if he was honest, he didn't care. He just wanted more of... this.

Spitfire didn't want to come. So she pulled her treat out of her mouth, before standing up and pressing herself against Leon. For a brief second, Leon stood completely still, enjoying the warmth of Spitfire's body against his, before he picked her up in two strong arms.

Spitfire cried out in excitement and surprise and she felt her legs leave the floor. She wrapped her arms around Leon's neck as he carried her towards her bed. He laid the Wonderbolt gently on her bed, before pushing himself atop her. She nibbled Leon's neck as he kissed gently down her jawline. Then, he slowly proceeded down her body. He kissed her collarbone, before planting a line of gentle kisses which went down between Spitfire's breasts, and down her stomach. He stopped when he got her jeans.

He looked up at Spitfire, whose breathing had become significantly harder. She stared into the emerald green eyes and nodded at him. That was all Leon needed. He made to undo her jeans, but his hands were shaking too badly. Spitfire could feel the shaking of his hands. She sat up.

"Leon, are you alright?" She asked, still breathing hard.

The naked form of Leon nodded, not looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Leon finally undone her jeans and slid the fly down. If Spitfire had anymore doubts, she was not going to be able to voice them. Leon pulled her into another passionate kiss, before standing Spitfire up and removing her jeans. He looked at the orange panties.

"Hold on..."

More curious than horny now, he dropped to his knees. He smiled as he saw a familiar logo on the front.

"The Wonderbolts logo?" Leon asked.

"What? I thought I might as well have a couple of pairs of the thing I was advertising." Spitfire grinned.

In fact, Leon remembered her advertisement. His friend's reaction had been the funniest.

Leon shook his head. Focus...

Leon ran his hands up Spitfire's smooth legs with a feather light touch. She gasped as his hands approached her crotch. She felt like there was a small fire erupting down there, and as Leon snaked her panties from her body, the fire increased in temperature. Spitfire felt a blush begin in her cheeks as her wetness developed.

Leon noticed none of this. He was too busy looking at her dripping wet womanhood. In truth, he was a little unsure of what to do. He reached out and stroked it, Spitfire's juices rubbing onto his fingers. Spitfire gave an answering moan of ecstasy, and Leon knew that what he was doing was right. He increased his rubbing, Spitfire's moans increasing in volume. Suddenly, he got another idea. He slipped a finger inside of the Wonderbolt, who gasped in surprise. Gently, he rested his hand on her stomach and pushed Spitfire backwards. Spitfire quickly extended her wings so when she hit the bed, she was comfterable. Her tail wrapped itself around her leg as Leon leaned forward.

He gave Spitfire a gentle lick. She shuddered under the rough feeling of his tongue. Damn, did it feel good!

"L-Leon, m-more..."

Leon smirked slightly, impressed with himself. How he was pulling this off, he didn't know. But what he did know, was that Spitfire tasted amazing. He quickly pushed his face a little closer to her pussy, licking with all the force he could muster. Spitfire lay on the bed, playing with her nipples in an attempt to get even more pleasure. After a few minutes, Spitfire was having to bite on her lip in order to stop from screaming out, but Leon was slowing down. Eventually, he stopped and pulled away. His tongue was numb, and it hurt slightly. Spitfire quickly sat up, her breathing now so heavy it sounded like she had just flown a marathon, and sat on top of Leon. Leon had also flattened his wings as he lay down, but his tail was laying at his side.

While sitting atop Leon, she began to grin. If this was Leon's first time (which she was quite certain it was) then she was going to make this memorable. She reached backwards and grabbed Leon's rock hard shaft, and while holding his cock upright, she slid her wet, slippery folds over his cock.

Both moaned and sighed the others name.

Spitfire moved her hips up and down, sighing as she did so, her tail swishing around her with each bounce, brushing Leon's legs. The pleasure was hitting her hard. It was like running repeatedly into a brick wall, trying to break it down. Leon, however, had his eyes closed. His legs felt like jelly, and he was beginning to sweat. Groaning and moaning, he opened his eyes, and just watched Spitfire bounce atop him. He felt lucky. Of course, he had every right too. He placed his hands on her hips, where her cutie mark (a yellow lightning bolt with yellow and orange flames coming out of it) was. He stroked her body, up and down, feeling her soft, athletic body.

Spitfire was beginning to tire (which didn't happen often) but that was just in her hips. She moved the bouncing movement from her hips to her legs, which made her bouncing much more forceful. Leon spoke just one word. It was all he needed to say, and it was all she needed to hear.

"Spitfire..."

Spitfire bounced as hard as she could, pressure building in her womanhood. She could feel her blush now, burning bright and hot on her cheeks. Leon could feel the pressure as well. He moved his roaming hands to Spitfire's breasts, before firmly grabbing them and playing with them. Spitfire felt the pressure, more and more.

She could hold it no longer. Nothing else mattered to her right now. It was only her, and Leon. Leon was the only name that mattered to her anymore.

So she screamed it.

"LEON!"

Spitfire's scream finished Leon off.

"SPITFIRE!"

The two came together, Leon's seed flowing thick and fast into Spitfire, while Spitfire's cum soaked Leon's balls. Leon could feel his own cum leaking back out of Spitfire's pussy, dripping down his shaft and onto the bed sheets. Spitfire collapsed forward onto Leon, her hair wilting and sticking to her face. Their bodies stuck to one another. Leon whispered into Spitfire's ear.

"I love you."

Spitfire giggled as she rolled off Leon, pulling his cock out of her and laying next to him.

"I love you too." She said, nuzzling herself into his neck.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Leon's eyes snapped open. Celestia, did her feel tired. In fact, he did not remember a time when he had ever felt tired. He shifted his head a little, and felt a warm object move slightly.

He looked beside him, where the gorgeous Spitfire slept beside him. Carefully, he disengaged his arm and wing from beneath her body, and pulled himself up. He felt kinda sick from the previous nights events, but at the same time, he had a spring in his step.

I just fucked Spitfire. I just fucked the most desirable girl this side of Canterlot. Ha ha!

Leon wanted a shower, but had no idea what he was to wear. But then he remembered.

He had his Wonderbolt jumpsuit.

Quickly, he walked through Spitfire's apartment, grabbing his rucksack and walking into her bathroom. It took him a couple of attempts to find it, but once he did, he quickly started the water and ducked beneath it. He scrubbed himself thoroughly, running wet and soapy fingers through sweaty, matted hair. All of a sudden, the shower curtain slid back, revealing a naked Spitfire.

"Hey you." She said, pressing her body up against his in order to get some of the water.

"Hey you too." Leon said smiling.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in ages."

The two nuzzled each other before washing one another. Soap and water ended up everywhere. The two stepped out of the shower, and Leon quickly dressed into his new Wonderbolt jumpsuit. It was the very thing he had dreamed about for years, and it was finally his. He looked himself up and down.

"Do I look OK?" He asked Spitfire, holding his arms out wide.

"Of course. It really suits you."

Leon looked at Spitfire, who was now in her own jumpsuit. Leon was not wearing any underwear, and this was a disadvantage with this jumpsuit. It chafed.

Spitfire grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Leon looked on in disbelief.

"Are you not tired?"

Spitfire shrugged.

"A little. Leon, thanks for last night. I really needed that. I think you'll make a great Wonderbolt, and an even better boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I almost spluttered. Was she serious?

Evidently she was. She grinned at me.

"Come on, we've got training."

Spitfire walked out the door, leaving it open for Leon to follow. Quickly sliding on his trainers, he followed her out the door, smiling as he did so.

Life didn't get any better than this.

**Phew, finally! It's taken me ages to get this written! Physically ages!**

**Anyway, I hope you all felt this lemon was the right length etc. Oh, and about Spitfire's cutie mark: I know her actual cutie mark is unknown, but this was a design I quite liked when I searched it on Google. So that's why I used the design I did in the story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story, and remember, reviews are appreciated. Of course, honest opinions as always.**

**Now, what about the rest of my stories? I've got several planned, but I'm afraid everything is going on hold at the minute. I've got too many exams coming up and I need to devote my energy to school. However, I promise I will not be gone for long.**

**So, to everypony, I will see you all soon! Keep readin' on!**

**-KovuTheLion15 :D**


End file.
